The present disclosure relates to a server device for executing an application that proceeds, using a predetermined item and a parameter value of the item, and a program and a method for executing the application.
Conventionally, server devices for executing an application using a predetermined item and a parameter value of the item are known.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-184096 describes a server device for executing a simulation soccer game application that causes a battle game by a plurality of characters to proceed on the basis of the characters and predetermined ability values of the characters.